Cassiopeia
by Fujoshi janai desu yo ne
Summary: "Rasi bintang itu namanya Cassiopeia. Kau tau Tsurumaru-kun? Setiap rasi bintang memiliki legenda masing-masing" /"Mikazuki... Jangan tinggalkan aku..."/ Di langit sana mereka mencari rasi bintang yang ada dengan janji yang terucap


**Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM Games & Nitro+.**

 **Cassiopeia** **© Fujoshi Janai Desu yo ne**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Semi-canon, maybe OOC, gaje, EYD, etc**

 **Saya tiak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun.**

 **Don't like don't read**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu terasa begitu tenang di benteng Honmaru, keributan telah lenyap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu karena penghuninya lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik selimut dibandingkan berkeliaran dan merasakan dinginnya angin malam. Namun tidak untuk pedang tempaan Sanjou ini, ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di beranda memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit. Iris heterokrom tengahnya tampak begitu serius memandangi bintang-bintang sebelum—

"Tidak perlu sembunyi Tsurumaru _-kun_."

Sang pengganggu datang.

Tsurumaru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan ekspresi antara kikuk dan sebal. Lagi-lagi aksi mengejutkan sang kakek gagal. Dengan lagkah sedikit dihentak-hentakan Tsurumaru mendekati Mikazuki dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau ini cenayang ya?" tanya sang _tachi_ serba putih dengan ekspresi sebal sedangkan Mikazuki hanya tertawa pelan dan tidak menanggapi lebih.

Keheningan menghampiri mereka dengan cepat, tak ada lagi kalimat yang dilontarkan. Kedua iris mereka terfokus pada bintang-bintang di langit dan pikiran mereka melayang begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa belum tidur? Bukankah besok masih harus beraktivitas."

Tsurumaru yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan, sedangkan sosok di sampingnya tak langsung menjawab. Irisnya memandang sejenak wajah Tsurumaru yang menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu apa yang Tsurumaru _-kun_ lakukan disini? Bukankah besok kau harus bekerja di ladang pagi-pagi." balas Mikazuki.

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lagi, pria tua!"

Ekspresi sebal seketika melekat di wajah Tsurumaru. Sudah rencananya tadi gagal kini pertanyaannya malah dijawab lagi dengan pertanyaan. Menyebalkan.  
Sang kakek tertawa pelan sebelum kembali berbicara,

"Bukankah kau sudah melihatnya? Aku memandangi bintang di langit sana."

Tsurumaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit setelah mendengar jawaban dari Mikazuki.

"Memangnya apa serunya memandangi bintang-bintang di langit?" tanyanya.

"Melihat rasi bintang itu menyenangkan," jawab Mikazuki lembut, irisnya tak lepas dari bintang-bintang sedangkan Tsurumaru tampak mengerutkan dahinya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Rasi bintang?"

Mikazuki mengangguk dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk beberapa bintang.

"Coba kau lihat bintang yang itu, itu, itu, itu dan itu. Jika dibuat garis penghubung maka bintang-bintang itu akan membentuk seperti kursi terbalik"

Tsurumaru mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Mikazuki dan kemudian mengangguk-angguk sok paham yang tak lama dahinya kembali berkerut.

"Kursi terbalik?"

Mikazuki mengangguk,

"Rasi bintang itu namanya Cassiopeia. Kau tau Tsurumaru- _kun_? Setiap rasi bintang memiliki legenda masing-masing"

Kali ini Tsurumaru menatap rasi bintang tu dengan pandangan antusias seperti menemukan mangsa menarik untuk dijahilinya.

"Cassiopeia.." gumam Tsurumaru.

"Ne?! Ne?! Mikazuki! Legenda apa yang dimiliki rasi bintang itu?"

Tsurumaru menatap Mikazuki dengan pandangan berbinar, menuntut jawaban secepatnya dan Mikazuki tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dari pedang tempaan Gojou Kuninaga itu sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada rasi bintang itu.

"Cassiopeia menggambarkan seorang ratu Yunani yang bernama Cassiopeia. Dia adalah istri dari Capheus sang raja kerajaan Aetiophia."

Tsurumaru mengangguk sebelum kembali bertanya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kursi terbalik? Apa di kerajaannya banyak kursi?" tanyanya.

Mikazuki kembali tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Tsurumaru , tangan kanannya yang tak terselimuti sarung tangan menepuk-nepuk kepala putih itu kemudian mengusapnya dengan pelan. Irisnya menatap Tsurumaru dengan pandangan geli.

"Tentu saja bukan."

Perlahan wajah Tsurumaru memanas entah malu karena pertanyaan konyolnya atau perilaku Mikazuki terhadapnya.

"L-Lalu?"

"Suatu hari Cassiopeia melakukan kesombongan yang melewati batas. Ia mengatakan bahwa kecantikannya dan kecantikan putrinya, Andromeda melebihi kecantikan Nereid atau peri laut, dan para putri Poseidon."

Tangan Mikazuki yang berada di kepala Tsurumari turun menuju pipi si pembuat onar, mengusap lembut pipi itu dengan ibu jarinya. Iris sewarna langit malam dengan bulan sabit terbalik itu tak lepas dari iris emas di depanya, namun kali ini pandangan yang ditunjukan begitu lembut dan sedikit tersirat kesedihan seakan menghayati setiap kata yang terucap.

"Dewa laut sangat marah dan mengutus monster laut untuk menghancurkan kerajaan Aetiophia, sedangkan Poseidon menghukum Cassiopeia dengan mengikat Cassiopeia di kursi singgasananya dan menaruhnya terbalik di langit."

Tsurumaru antara fokus dengan perkataan sang kakek dengan tangan yang hinggap di wajahnya. Wajahnya masih memanas diperlakukan seperti itu tapi tak ingin tangan itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Iris emasnya melirik pada rasi bintang Cassiopeia di langit sana.

"Jadi Tsurumaru- _kun_..."

Tsurumaru menoleh ke arah sang pemanggil dan mata mereka langsung bertemu,

"Ya..?"

Mikazuki tersenyum lembut, tangannya berhenti mengusap pipi sang lawan bicara namun tak beranjak dari situ. Tsurumaru mencoba menahan kepalanya untuk tidak berpaling dari wajah yang ada di depannya. Dalam hati mengutuk wajahnya yang semakin memanas.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak berbuat sombong agar tidak dihukum seperti Ratu Cassiopeia"

Tsurumaru sempat terpengarah sebelum cengiran khasnya muncul di wajahnya, dan dengan semangat ia menganggukan kepalanya. Melupakan tangan yang masih berada di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja!" balasnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Namun bukannya senyum itu melebar senyum di wajah Mikazuki perlahan memudar, kepalanya mendekat ke wajah Tsurumaru dan hanya menyisakan dua sentimeter. Irisnya menatap dalam mata emas di depannya.

"Janji?" bisiknya pelan.

Ekspresi percaya diri seketika lenyap dari wajah Tsurumaru ketika menyadari posisinya sekarang, wajahnya semakin memanas sampai ke telinganya dan dirinya tidak bisa untuk tidak terpesona pada kedua langit malam dengan bulan sabit yang ada di mata Mikazuki.

"T-Tentu saja, aku janji! Sekarang menjauhlah dariku, _Jiji_!"

Tangan Tsurumaru mendorong tubuh Mikazuki menjauh dan wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna dipalingkan. Sedangkan Mikazuki hanya kembali tersenyum seakan tak terjadi apapun.

" _M-Maa_ daripada itu lebih baik kau menjelaskan kembali tentang rasi bin−HATCHI"

Ucapan Tsurumaru terhenti, tangannya mengusap-usap hidungnya yang gatal. Pastilah ini ulah angin malam yang dingin ditambah ia hanya menggunakan _yukata_ tipis. Mikazuki tertawa kecil menanggapinya, tangan kanannya yang sudah tak berada di pipi Tsurumaru direntangkan dan lewat matanya ia mengisyaratkan agar sang tachi putih itu mendekat.

"Kemarilah, udaranya semakin dingin."

Dengan ragu-ragu Tsurumaru menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan sang kakek. Setelah merasa sudah cukup dekat Mikazuki melingkarkan tangan kanannya di lengan Tsurumaru dan memaksa tubuh itu menyandar padanya. Tubuh Tsurumaru yang awalnya tegang perlahan rileks ketika tubuhnya telah benar-benar nyaman di dekapan Mikazuki.

" _Saa_ mari kita lanjutkan,"

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan untuk memperhatikan setiap rasi bintang yang ada.

* * *

Denting pedang yang beradu terdengar nyaring, para _kebiishi_ kali ini terlihat begitu tangguh namun tak memadamkan semangat sang _tachi_ serba putih. Tangannya mengayunkan pedangnya dengan percaya diri.

" _Hora-hora_ kemari kau _kebiishi_ sialan!"

Senyum percaya diri kelewatan sombong melekat di wajah Tsurumaru sedangkan iris emasnya tak lepas dari _kebiishi_ yang di depannya. Namun semuanya taj bertahan lama karena...

"TSURUMARU DIBELAKANGMU!"

Konsentrasi Tsurumaru buyar seketika dan ketika ia berbalik bukan _kebiishi_ yang ditemukannya melainkan sosok yang dibalut kimono biru yang sangat Tsurumaru kenal dengan pedang menusuk tubuhnya.

"MIKAZUKI!"

Tangan Tsurumaru segera menahan tubuh Mikazuki agar seluruh tubuhnya tak berada di tanah yang kotor dan menempatkan di pangkuannya. Iris emasnya menatap nanar sosok dipangkuanya, _kimono_ birunya telah tercemari oleh warna merah yang kini Tsurumaru benci. Sedangkan Mitsutada, Yagen dan Akashi sibuk degan _kebiishi_ yang lain.

"Mi-Mikazuki"

Senyum khas Mikazuki perlahan terbentuk di wajah pemiliknya, tangan kirinya yang terbalut sarung tangan menyentuh pipi Tsurumaru dengan lembut. Bahkan Tsurumaru tidak peduli jika tangan itu penuh darah yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah Mikazuki, Mikazuki-nya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan," ucap Mikazuki pelan.

Tangannya mengusap pipi Tsurumaru dengan lembut, dan matanya tak lepas dari sosok Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

"Jangan bicara apa-apa, kita akan segera kembali ke Honmaru. _Aruji-sama_ pasti akan menyembuhkanmu!"

Baru saja Tsurumaru akan mengangkat Mikazuki, Mikazuki menahan gerakan Tsurumaru dan menggeleng pelan. Senyumnya belum pudar namun cahaya di matanya semakin meredup. Tsurumaru tak mengerti kenapa sang kakek melakukan semua ini, ia tidak peduli ekspresi macam apa yang ada di wajahnya sekarang.

"Kau sudah melanggar janjimu Tsurumaru _-kun_ dan seperti Cassiopeia kau harus dihukum karena kesombonganmu."

Tsurumaru tidak mengerti. Ia rela dihukum apapun asal jangan dengan menghilangkan sosok _tachi_ kesayangannya ini. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan dan tangannya menggenggam tangan yang berada di pipinya.

"Tidak Mikazuki. Apapun asal jangan seperti ini."

Suaranya bergetar namun ia tak mengutuk suaranya ini, kali ini matanya memanas.

"Kau tau Tsurumaru _-kun,_ aku selalu percaya padamu. Tapi..."

Senyum Mikazuki semakin lebar namun juga semakin terlihat menyakitkan. Mikazuki menyatukan jari mereka pada tangan yang digenggam Tsurumaru.

"Kau hanya perlu satu hal Tsurumaru- _kun._ Aku selalu... selalu menyayangimu."

"Mikazuki... Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Seperti apapun dirimu aku selalu menyayangimu.."

"Maka dari itu jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Mikazuki menggeleng pelan, senyumnya masih tersisa di wajahnya−

"Maaf..."

−dan perlahan mata itu tertutup seiring dengan lenyapnya cahaya di mata itu.

"MIKAZUKI!"

* * *

"MIKAZUKI!"

Tubuhnya seketika dipaksa untuk bangun, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, iris emasnya nampak begitu terkejut.

" _Ara_? Tsurumaru _-kun_ kenapa?"

Irisnya bergerak liar dan ia menemukan sosok yang dimimpikannya duduk di dekatnya. Tidak ada luka seperti dimimpinya, iris heterokrom itu masih bercahaya seperti biasa dan yang terpenting sosok itu nyata ada di depannya.

"Tsurumaru _-kun_ kenapa menangis?"

Dan tanpa sadar air matanya telah mengalir begitu saja. Dengan kasar ia menyusap matanya kemudian menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandanganya.

"B-Bukan apa-apa ini hanya..."

Belum sempat Tsurumaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhya telah direngkuh oleh Mikazuki. Pelukan yang begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

"Tenang saja, aku disini..." bisik Mikazuki lembut dan Tsurumaru tak bisa menahan tangisannya. Mereka larut dalam keheningan yang ada sampai−

"Oi Tsurumaru kenapa kau teriak?"

Pintu _shoji_ digeser dan langkah si pendatang terhenti, terlalu terpengarah pada pemandangan yang disajikan. Tsurumaru yang menangis di pelukan Mikazuki.

"A-Ah maaf mengganggu... Silahkan lanjukan!"

Dan _shoji_ digeser dengan kasar sedangkan Mikazuki hanya tertawa dengan wajah Tsurumaru yang memerah. Oh pasti Tsurumaru akan digoda habis-habis setelah ini.

.

.

.

 **The End**

Author note :

Yuhuu saya pendatang baru di fandom ini~! /gak ada yang nanya/

Saya tidak terlalu mendalam fandom ini jadi semoga saja fanfic yang saya buat tidak terlalu OOC dan maafkan atas kegajean fanfic ini.

Sebenarnya saya masih ingin membuat fanfic tentang rasi bintang untuk fandom ini tapi bingung dengan pairnya, jadi saya menerima request untuk pair yang nanti saya akan buat fanficnya tapi saya gak bisa janji bakal selesai dengan cepat.

Yap mungkin sekian curcol dari saya. Silahkan untuk kritik dan sarannya dan semoga kalian terhibur~!

P.S : ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang ganggu MikaTsuru pas bagian terakhir?


End file.
